colliderfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Trivia Schmoedown
The Movie Trivia Schmoedown, formerly the Ultimate Schmoedown, is a movie trivia-based competition series currently airing on Collider's YouTube channel. The show is primarily hosted by the Schmoes Know, Kristian Harloff and Mark Ellis. Production History The Movie Trivia Schmoedown was created by Schmoes Know's Kristian Harloff and Mark Ellis. '''It began as a singles match between JTE and Cobbster, and blossomed into a 16 week tournament, called the '''Ultimate Schmoedown. The idea was to have a WWE style entertainment paired with a movie trivia contest. This made the Ultimate Schmoedown that much more fun and entertaining as contestants had costumed entrances with theme scores playing in the background that would match their costume, personality, style of fighting, or all of the above. In 2015 the Movie Trivia Schmoedown was still a Schmoes Know production, airing on the Schmoes Know Movies Show. 'This year's '''Ultimate Schmoedown '''tournament was a team-tournament, where teams from other podcasts and shows competed against teams from the '''Schmoes Know ' crew. It wasn't until 2016 when '''Schmoes Know officially merged with Collider Videos that the''' Movie Trivia Schmoedown''' turned into what it is today. Unlike prior years where singles match took place during one year and team matches during the second, both types of matches now take place once a week, every week with the same kind of entertainment that started it all now much more hyped due to the popularity of not just The Movie Trivia Schmoedown but the growth combined with Schmoes Know and Collider Videos merger. The''' Movie Trivia Schmoedown''' now gathers fans from all around social media where fans can see contestants trash talk on Twitter, and participate in the official Movie Trivia Schmoedown Facebook Fan Group dedicated to the show where contestants themselves are also known to interact with the fans of the show and even with each other. The future looks bright for the''' Movie Trivia Schmoedown''' with a new type of contest called the Schmoedown Spectacular taking place on December 23, 2016. This 2-hour long special will feature matches for the championships of singles and team matches as well as contests for number one contenders who will be challenging the champions in 2017. The 2016 Schmoedown Spectacular will also feature the Inner-Geekdom Championship between five contestants. The first themed match took place December 20 in a Star Wars themed match that featured Team Jedi Council comprised of Ken "The Pitboss" Napzok and John "The Crazy Canadian" Campea going up against Team Force Bros comprised of Freddie Prinze Jr. and Sam Witwer. While The Council are hardcore Star Wars fans, Force Bros are not only well-versed in all things Star Wars, but they also voice characters on Disney XD's animated show Star Wars Rebels. The match went on neck and neck with points constantly going up and each time taking a lead until the final round when Force Bros won by sudden death. Though their win was nothing short spectacular, it turned out to be a controversial one due to the fact that one of their wrong answers in first round got accepted even though it was a wrong answer. Hosts of the show noticed this error a way too late and Kristian Harloff made an announcement at the end of the match video that The Council will be addressing this judges' error in The Spectacular. Format Current Singles Format ROUND ONE 8 questions, all worth 1 point are asked to both competitors. The competitors will answer the question by writing their answers on the whiteboards in as little time as possible before getting a 5 second countdown. If the competitor doesn’t get the answer right, no points will be awarded. ROUND TWO Each competitor will spin a wheel with 14 categories listed. If the competitor does not want to answer from the first category spun, he or she may spin again (unless the first spin is Opponent's Choice). If he or she spins a second time, the category on which the spinner lands must be used (if a competitor who is the second to spin lands on the category from which the first competitor answered, he or she must spin again (the original spin does not count as a spin)). Each competitor gets four questions with each question weighted two points. Multiple choice is available but the answer will reduce the value to one point. If a competitor makes an incorrect guess their opponent may steal the question if they know the answer. If no multiple choice is offered, the opponent will not be able to utilize multiple choice. The opponent will be awarded two points if they steal and answer without multiple choice and one point if they steal and answer the multiple choice. ROUND THREE Each competitor will get three questions from a random selection of categories. Question number one is weighted two points. Question number two is worth three points. Question number three is worth five points. No stealing allowed. SUDDEN DEATH In the event of a sudden death, a random question will be asked and the first competitor to answer correctly wins the Schmoedown. If the competitor answers incorrectly, they lose the Schmoedown. Current Teams Format ROUND ONE 8 questions are asked to all competitors, 1 point is awarded for a correct answer by each individual (teams can score up to two points per question). The competitors will answer the questions individually by writing their answers on the whiteboards in as little time as possible before getting a 5 second countdown. If the competitor doesn’t get the answer right, no points will be awarded. No conferring is allowed between team members. ROUND TWO Competitors will spin the wheel, just like in Singles play. Each team gets six questions with each question weighted two points. Multiple choice is available but the answer will reduce the value to one point. If a team makes an incorrect guess their opponents may steal the question if they know the answer. If no multiple choice is offered, the opponents will not be able to utilize multiple choice. The opponents will be awarded two points if they steal and answer without multiple choice and one point if they steal and answer the multiple choice. Team members are allowed to confer on all questions. ROUND THREE Each team will get three questions from a random selection of categories. Question number one is weighted two points and must be answered individually by one team member. Question number two is worth three points and must be answered individually by the team member who didn't answer question number one. Question number three is worth five points and the team is allowed to confer. No stealing allowed. SUDDEN DEATH In the event of a sudden death, a random question will be asked and the first team to answer correctly wins the Schmoedown. If the team answers incorrectly, they lose the Schmoedown. Title Match Format ROUND ONE 8 questions, all worth 1 point are asked to both competitors. The competitors will answer the question by writing their answers on the whiteboards in as little time as possible before getting a 5 second countdown. If the competitor doesn’t get the answer right, no points will be awarded. ROUND TWO Each player/team spins the wheel to land one one of a possible 12 categories including Spinners and Opponents Choice (unless the champion decides not to have it on the wheel), if they do not like the category the receive, they are allowed one do-over. Once they have their category, each player/team gets four questions each with questions worth two points. Multiple choice is available, but the answer will reduce the value to one point. If a team makes an incorrect guess their opponent may steal the question if they know the answer. If no multiple choice is offered, the stealing player/team will not be able to utilize multiple choice. The player/team will be awarded two points if they steal and answer without multiple choice and one point if they steal and answer with multiple choice. ROUND THREE The team in the lead will spin the wheel and whatever category it lands on, one question will be asked from that category. Both player/team may wager up to 3. Whoever answers correctly will win those points. ROUND FOUR Round Four is the Speed Round. The hosts read a question and whoever buzzes in first answers correctly is awarded one point. An incorrect response results in a one point loss. Under the current rules there is no stealing allowed. ROUND FIVE Each team will get three questions from a random selection of categories. Question number one is weighted 2 points. Question number two is worth 3 points. Question number three is worth 5 points. No stealing allowed. In teams, after the first category is revealed, one person on the team will choose to answer. The other person will answer the second question. Conferring is allowed only on the third question. Perfect Round Beginning in Season 4, if someone manages to get all of the questions correct in Round 1 they will receive a bonus question worth 1 point for themselves or their team and must be said into the microphone. If two or more players get a perfect round they will write it down on their whiteboards. 2014 Season See: 2014 Ultimate Schmoedown 2015 Season See: 2015 Ultimate Schmoedown 2016 Season See: Season 3 2017 Season See: Season 4 2018 Season See: Season 5 2019 Season See: Season 6 2020 Season See: Season 7 Title Match History Singles Title Reigns *Reilly's first defense was 553 days after he won +As of 12/8/19 Teams Title Reigns +As of 12/8/19 Inner Geekdom Championship Title Reigns +As of 12/8/19 Star Wars Championship Title Reigns +As of 1/6/20 Rankings See: Rankings Category:Shows